Wishes and War
by Demicat
Summary: Hugue and Abel visit the Time Witch, hows little Watanuki these days?
1. Chapter 1 Ghost Wind

Yo! D.C. here though I'd rather not be... Wisdom teeth are hell for people like me who are immune to pain killers... seriously I am! They either don't work or are so strong they knock me out; point is I feel as if my jaw (and my skull along with it) is going to Explode! So... I expect hazard reviews for this... at least 10! Or no updating my other stories Ok? –D.C.

* * *

The Cardinal Caterina Sfonza sat in her office and looked over the file on her desk, she was positive both Abel and Hugue would hate her for pulling them off their respective search and investigations of the Rosen Crous Orden, but she needed them to investigate something else first.

"Come in" she drawled and the two entered, Abel sighed slumping in his chair, hand edging immediately for the small plate of sugar cookies on her deck.

"Why have you call us, Lady Caterina" Hugue asked all business,

"Because it only recently came to my attention that a long standing case has been left documented but un-investigated in our files I have looked this situation over and concluded that you both are most suited to intervene" she shuffled the many thick files on her deck before sliding them over into Hugue's arms,

"I want to you to read over the files before visiting the city involved, Thank you and good luck" she said taking back her now half-eaten plate of cookies from Abel hands and turning away in dismissal.

"Abel where are we headed?" Hugue asked holding out his arm-load of files,

Abel stuffed his last cookie in his mouth and opened the file on top read a few lines closed it and smiled, Hugue grimaced at him and Abel finally gulped down the biscuit.

"Capital city of the Land of Rising Sun"

* * *

A week had now passed and Hugue and Abel were sitting on their hotel room floor surrounded by files of papers and piles of books.

"This is hopeless, we'll never find this guy" Abel moaned leaning back on his arms, Hugue looked up from the book he was reading and nodded, sitting up.

"Let us go over what we know so far, we know these strange events have occurred in this area for over a thousand years and all are supposedly random, some good, some bad, but all in some way unbelievable with only two features in common"

Abel cut him off continuing;

"Those features being that most people involved mentioned either wishes or 'hitsuzen' which in local tongue means something similar to inevitable, or that they recalled meeting or seeing a young man with glasses, short black hair and wearing either pre-Armageddon, traditional robes of the area or neat black clothes like a scholar"

Abel finished slumping forward to the floor a cloud of dust and paper rising in his wake.

"And the only slightly useful information came from that mad old woman who said 'search the city with your wish' which is so vague it could mean anything... what's that look on your face for" Hugue had stopped listening to him and was starring unseeingly like he'd been hit.

"Search the city with your wish' maybe we should try it, what's your greatest wish Abel?" Hugue asked starring out the window.

"Uh... stop the leader of the Rosen Crous..." Abel said a faraway look on his face,

"Well maybe we should walk randomly through the city and something may jump out at us" Hugue said closing the book and stood,

"Well?" Hugue asked Abel just sat there blinking at him,

* * *

Hours later they stopped for a moment and Abel slumped against the wall of an over pass,

"It's hopeless; we'll never find any ideas wandering aimlessly like this!" Abel sighed,

"Pessimist" Hugue stated, Abel said nothing just scowled,

"Excuse me, but can I help you" asked a pretty looking young man in an apron outside a neat cheerful-looking pre-Armageddon drug store,

"Uh... maybe were looking for someone, uh... a tall, young man, glasses, short black hair, odd clothes...?" Abel trailed off,

"Oh him, the Time Witch's shop is two blocks over!" the teen said waving them off.

Abel started off around the corner when Hugue stopped him saying,

"Maybe we should go back and ask that boy what else he knows"

"Oh good idea" Abel nodded and they both turned around... but the chemist shop was gone... in its place was a small rundown dreary looking corner shop.

"Uh sir? Wasn't there a drug store just near here, or here?" Abel asked the old man behind the counter inside.

The old man looked at him like he'd grown another head,

"No Father, This shoppe hath been here in this here spot for decades, I should knows I opened it, I also knows there aren't been no drug store in area for just as long" he scowled pointing to the door.

Once outside, Abel sighed scratching the bridge of his nose were his glasses rubbed,

"Well that was strange" Hugue said eyes wide, "I guess the only way forward is to find this 'Witch's Shop' the boy mentioned" Hugue sighed walking off, Abel looked after him then back at the shop before catching up with Hugue.

* * *

Oh... Ominous isn't it!

Funny fact I once met this old Asian man who learnt to speak English by watching old westerns, so he actually spoke like that, No joke!

And net cookies to the person who reviews with who that young guy is and what drug store he was in!

p.s. don't forget those 10 reviews –D.C.


	2. Chapter 2 The Seductress

Hello D.C. here,

I just came back from Bribie Island yesterday, so that was a long drive and very tiring,

Oh my brain is mush right now, stupid insomnia, so I can't say how good this chapters going to be...

Guess we'll all find won't we? –D.C.

* * *

Watanuki was sitting on the porch drinking sake laced tea as he watched Maru and Moro play in the garden, a brush of sensation passed through him and he paused, then sipped the last dregs of his tea looking longingly at his cup and at the half-full pot before standing.

"Maru, Moro clear this up we've got two customers coming" he said pushing his glasses up his nose before headed inside as the girls complied.

* * *

Hugue and Abel stood outside the walled house; the trees poking over the edge of the garden wall spoke of a lush garden, other than that they don't know what to expect.

"I guess we see if someone's home, eh?" Abel stated walking forward to open the wrought-iron gate through which only a small courtyard was visible, Hugue nodded and followed Abel through the gate.

They stopped in front of the double door and rang the bell, suddenly the doors burst open and they were assaulted be two squeeing young girls,

"Master Watanuki! Master Watanuki! Customers!" they crowed happily, Hugue flinched at the particular octave the pink-haired girl hit.

"Uh? May we ask your names, ladies?" Abel asked squatting down to the girl's level.

"I am Maru and that's Moro, Mr. Nightlord sir!" one of the girls said eagerly, stunning the hell of out of Abel, he noticed Hugue look at him funny out of the corner of his eyes.

"Huh? Doesn't that mean flashing and streaking?" Abel and Hugue deadpanned,

"Follow us! Follow us!' they giggled as they dragging the two men down the hall, on the way Hugue noticed four paintings on the walls as they past.

The first was of two young women; a short brown-haired girl in a kimono laughing and dancing happily with a taller black-haired girl who had a small bird on her shoulder.

The second was of a seductive typically Asian woman seated on a chaise lounge and with a tall, long black-haired, bespectacled and distinctly scholarly man leaning over the lounge as if to kiss her but still managing to look serious at the same time.

The third was of two young men; the taller of the two by an inch if that, was a very serious and stoic-looking in archers' gear and a bow slung over one muscled shoulder, it was the other boy pictured that court his attention; he was exactly as the file had described, the tall, lithe, graceful-looking, black-haired young man with one blue eye and one honey-amber eye, what was most odd was the amber eye was the exact same colour as the taller boys eyes.

The next picture was different to the others; it was of the seductive woman and the bi-coloured eyed boy, but the poses were far more formal then the last three paintings.

In this the woman was sitting stiffly in a chair with the bi-eyed boy standing straight and loyally behind the chair, with his hands on her shoulders, but Hugue could tell by the light hand the woman had upon the boy's and the knowing look in her eyes that when she wanted something she always got it.  
Made him feel like he had protected the boy in the painting from her... which was ridiculous it was just a painting, but there you go.

Suddenly he realised that they had stopped before a decorated paper sliding door.

"You may enter, Master Watanuki is expecting you" the girls said cheerfully, bowing and opening the sliding door.

Abel and Hugue exchanged a glance before entering the room beyond.

* * *

Watanuki was sitting at a small table spread with the accoutrements for tea when Hugue and Abel entered.

Introducing himself he encouraged them to sit.

"Hello, my name is Watanuki Kimihiro, I am the current store keeper, and you are?" The boy from the painting said.

Hugue sat down in one of the pro-offered chairs while Abel told Watanuki their names and why they were there; if Hugue wasn't so preoccupied with his thoughts he'd have said to Abel that Watanuki obviously already knew their names, but held his tongue, Abel wasn't stupid just oblivious and being polite would help them find out what the hell was going on anyway.

"So... regardless of how you found out about my shop, I think it best to explain what I do here" Watanuki started "Now this shop that you have stumbled into; it and I exist to grant wishes, not all wishes but certain ones" he again paused "And of those wishes that I do grant I expect a price equal to the wish and the trouble I would have to go to to grant it" Watanuki finished.

"So what are your wishes?" Watanuki said knowingly as he leaned forward in his chair.

* * *

This is as good a place as any to end it. –D.C.


	3. Chapter 3 Real Wishes

I'm tired, bored and it probably isn't a good idea to be writing this 'cause I'm cranky, but well I need the stress relief. –D.C.

Thanks for the reviews, story & author favourites & alerts. ( ^x^ )

* * *

Abel and Hugue shared a glance before Abel ushered Hugue to go first.

"My wish is to locate my sister" Hugue said fidgeting in his seat infinitesimally.

"Ah, a simplistic wish" Watanuki smiled calmly opening his hand to show a small men's ring inscribed with a symbol of an arrow "and with a rather interesting way to grant it, this ring was once owned by the grandson of a Shinto priest, when worn it summons a weapon of sorts, the shape of which is different depending on the person, the weapon will allow them to shoot evil or negative spirits and entities even if they cannot see them, this in its own way will point you in the direction of your sister" Watanuki paused to sip his tea before continuing "the price for this wish is equally simple, discover who the descendent of the man who owned this is, his name was Domeki Shizuka, he lived about a thousand years ago, he is the other person in the third portrait in the hall" Watanuki finished giving Hugue an imploring look, as Hugue was taken aback by the off-handed way Watanuki stated how long-ago the man had lived.

"And you Abel?" Watanuki asked with a knowing smile.

Abel nodded gathering his thoughts; what did he want, what was his greatest wish? Defeating the Rosen Kreuz Order? Or was it something else...

"I wish that... for once that my remaining family and those I think of as my family could... all of us be happy together... with no one fighting or apposed in anyway" Abel said slowly,

Watanuki sat back in his chair, "Ah... now that is a bit tricky... not impossible, but not something I can accomplish from here or for that matter in a small amount of time..." Watanuki seemed to drift of in his head for while as he thought of ways to grant that wish or the implications that would resound from it.

Suddenly he smiled, a cunning, scheming, slighting deranged, but very knowing sort of smile, the sort that is far too old and worldly for a face seemingly of the round-about age of nineteen, in a way that freaked Abel and Hugue out more than the theoretical knowledge based on the sightings of him... or what Watanuki had alluded to.

"This wish, it is difficult; because you cannot change someone, they have to change themselves, but I can... motivate if you will the chance and probability of them changing, but only within the guide-lines placed down by hitsuzen..." Watanuki frowned "you two may have to spend the night as my guests, while I work out some logistics... is that okay?"

Hugue and Abel nodded "Good, Maru! Moro! Come in please!" Watanuki called,

"Hai! Watanuki!" the two girls sung as they burst in,

"Prepare the guest room with two futons" the girls nodded and promptly ran off again,

"It's been a very long time since I've had guests, would you like some sake?" Watanuki chirped happily.

* * *

Urh? It's been awhile I know but... this unfortunately all I have so far. Sorry !^. –D.C.


End file.
